


Finding Hope

by SomeAlmostWriter



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fluff, How did I make this so long??, Kidnapping, M/M, Naegis so nice, Set pre future arc, Shy komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeAlmostWriter/pseuds/SomeAlmostWriter
Summary: Naegi goes out to find all the Ultimate despairs for the Neo world Programme, this is why he arrives in Towa city. Lots of fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, why did I stay up to write this again? Please feel free to correct grammar!  
> Please leave some constructive criticism in the comments and I'll try to reply, don't be surprised if I'm late, enjoy!

Makoto Naegi had been searching the streets of Towa city for someone. His sister, Komaru, told him about an ultimate despair in the area that had caused her and Toko a lot of trouble recently. Determined to find this 'servant' and help him return to the side of hope, Naegi searched. Trust his luck, he was also separated from the bodyguards the future foundation had sent with him.

The streets were mostly empty, still Naegi felt a chill go down his spine walking through them, it didn't help that he was alone. There were still robot Monokumas in the area, it was pure luck he hadn't met one yet. Making his way to Servants suspected whereabouts, Naegi thought about the person his sister had described to him.

Pale skinned with fluffy white hair, the person who black mailed Toko into helping Komaru and tried to stop the two from leaving the city. Apparently a big fan of Naegi, he tried to recreate the hope created in the first killing game by raising Monaca to be the next Junko and Komaru to be hope that defeats her. Naegi wasn't sure if he could convince this person...

Lost in thought, a monokuma replica jumps in front of him catching Naegi off guard. If his bodyguard were here this would be no problem, Naegi really questioned his luck in situations like these. The robot extended its metal claws and lunged forwards to attack Naegi.

It happened so fast, one minute he was being attacked by a killer robot, the next, an entire building collapsed, debris stopping the robot in its tracks. Stunned, Naegi was unsure what he should do next, the fallen building now blocked his path. That was when he heard a voice.

"Are you ok Naegi? Of course this would happen with me around, this was a bad idea from the start, why would trash like me ever begin to think that-"

"Huh?"

The person standing beside him had seemed to come from the collapsed building itself, completely unharmed. He was a bit taller than Naegi with pale skin and fluffy white hair. He wore a chain around his neck and a glove of his left hand. He had stopped speaking the minute Naegi opened his mouth and showed genuine concern for him, he looked a lot like...

"Are you 'servant', I've been looking for someone called that, can you help me?"

Suddenly the stranger looked almost exited, a wide smile covered his face and he seemed to blush ever so slightly. This confused Naegi, he looked like Asahina at the mention of doughnuts, he had only asked a simple question. Still, it took the person a few moment to collect himself before he could reply.

"I'm honoured, to think you know my name and are looking for me, what despair could crush this hope?, what despair could-, No I'm sure you're not interested in what I have to say, I'm Servant, ask anything you need of me"

Getting to his Knees and bowing his head to Naegi, he finished his sentence by looking up at Naegi in expectation. Naegi felt embarrassed at first, Servant seemed to almost worship him like a god, Naegi didn't think he was that special, no,he was ordinary. Servant did seem like a nice person though, he was sure the Neo World Project would help, that's why he was here, with confidence, he told Servant just this.

"I want to help you, I know you're part of ultimate despair but I believe there's good in everyone and would like you to join the Neo World Project, ehmm, that's why I'm here anyway, you don't have to kneel I'm sure the ground is uncomfortable"

Again, Servant had an odd reaction to Naegis words. He looked up and seemed conflicted, he was smiling but Naegi swore he seen tears brimming in his eyes, were they tears of happiness? He sure hoped so, unlike other ultimate despairs the future foundation captured, Komaeda hadn't resisted so far, that was a good sign right?

Lost in thought, Naegi didn't notice Komaeda as he stood up suddenly. He had only his luck to blame, out here alone with no bodyguards, anything could happen, the ultimate despairs were dangerous after all. That's when his vision went blank.

********************************************

Waking up on a comfortable bed, Naegi sees an unfamiliar room before him, did the future foundation have a room like this? Not one he remembered anyway. It had plain cream, but clean wall as well as a polished wooden floor. The only light entering the small room was from a single window with a metal grate attached to it. 

Beside the bed was a wooden chair, with a familiar person sitting on it. Memories came flooding back to him, Naegi bolted forewords and sat up only to realise he had a chain on his neck connecting to the wall behind him.

"You should rest, you need to get your strength back"

The genuine worry in Servants voice was what freaked Naegi out the most, the man who had just kidnapped him sat there acting as if this was completely normal. Starting to panic Naegis words cams out in a stuttering mess of syllables.

"You-why, I mean, I- how, where?"

He was cut off by Servants gently shushing as the man ran his non-gloved hand through Naegis brown hair almost lovingly. Fearing for his life, Naegi decided he wouldn't resist, he got the feeling that underneath the concern Servant could be unpredictable and very dangerous. Naegi had no choice but to just let him, still his concern for Naegi was genuine, he can't be that bad of a person, can he?

"What a wonderful idea, The Neo World Project, still, I want to serve you Naegi, only you, you have to understand why I did it"

Shaking now under Servants touch, Naegi bit his tongue to keep himself from replying, unfortunately, Servant picked up on more than Naegi expected him to. Why did this have to happen, Servant was a lost soul, Naegi was sure of it, he just needed guidance, still...

"Tell me what you're thinking, you're the Ultimate hope, I want to help you as best as I can"

"Wouldn't it be better if, you let me go, that's what I want"

He decided to test the waters anyway, Servant looked uncomfortably calm right now, if he could try convince him to let him go, he could come back with others to get him. Naegi only wished he listened to Komaru more when she ranted to him about Servant, he could really use some advice now.

"To let hope shine even brighter, you have to overcome despair, that's the cycle, if someone like me could become a stepping stone for someone like you, that would fill me with so much joy"

"No, that's not hope, hope doesn't become more powerful by overcoming despair, it becomes powerful by believing in others"

He regretted saying that the minute he said it, when explaining his definition of hope Servants eyes had become wide, he spoke with more enthusiasm, too much in fact, it was clear to see he believed in this wholeheartedly. 

Still, Naegi had to try but once he said that Servant bursted into maniac laughter. It was wheezy, like he couldn't get enough air but also had a calm but dark undertone to it, the calm before the storm. His eyes had started swirling, It frightened Naegi slightly, so this was an ultimate despair and yet he seemed so nice and helpful.

"Of course you wouldn't agree, how could I even think that, Naegi is too nice to use others for the sake of hope, even trash like me..."

He trailed of going into deep thought for a moment, Naegi began to notice a pattern of self loathing in his speech patterns as well as admiration for hope and Naegi. Seeing his chance, he decided to try convince Servant Naegi could help him and not the other way around.

"You're not trash, you've tried to help me haven't you but I need to help you here, I know you're a wonderful person, everyone needs a bit of help now and then"

"Ha, of course, so humble, I can't though, after meeting you I feel I must help you, it's an honour to be able to simply talk to you"

Feeling as if he was getting no where, Naegi tried on last time. Servant was acting pretty shy all of a sudden, perhaps Naegi could help boost his confidence more, it was sad how low he thought of himself and he really shouldn't put Naegi on a pedestal like that, he was only human.

Reaching out and grabbing Servants hands Naegi takes them in his and holds them tightly. This action alone made Servant blush and look as though he was about to cry. Yes, this would work. Although his left hand with the glove on it did feel oddly limp and cold...

"Servant, I want to know you're real name, I want to believe in you as you believe in me, come with me, all I want to do is help you because you deserve it, you're a great person and I want to get to know you better"

That seemed to have done the trick as Servant burst into tears in front of him. Naegi pulled him into a hug as he tensed uncomfortable. Stroking his wild fluffy hair, Naegi held him close until he was done with his sudden emotional outburst.

"Are you ok now?"

This had Naegi convinced that what he was doing was right, Servant seemed so fragile crying in his arms, it was hard to believe he had been laughing like a maniac minutes prior. They could and would all be saved, Naegi would make sure of it. The clicking of metal when Naegi shifted to release Servant from his grip was the only reminder of what happened.

"You're really so nice Naegi, say the word and I'll do what I can, I, I always really, really, liked you, I mean, you, I, I'm in love with you"

This was hard for Servant to say, that much was clear from his stuttering, although the confession caught Naegi off guard, he smiled a little at the other boy anyway, after the two were now the same shade of red. He said the last line so quickly by Naegi heard it clearly, Servant reminded him of a puppy at times, looking at him for his reaction.

"Well, I certainly appreciate it, I mean, ehmm, thank you? I well, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to, be together"

Naegis confession was almost as awkward as Servants but it got the message across, Naegi wasn't sure if the poor boy could go anymore red. They say there for awhile in silence until Servant took a key from his pocket and went to unlock the chain from his neck. 

As he did the two were now incredibly close to each other, he could feel Servants uneven breath on his neck as he unlocked the chain, facing Naegi after doing so. The two didn't move for the longest time, both just staring at each other, blushing heavily.

He wasn't sure why but Naegi decided to lean in a little, Servant looked really cut when he was blushing like that. He leaned in a little further and Servants eyes fluttered close. Naegis heart was like a drum, he swore he could hear it in his ear, uncertain, he placed his lips on Servants, closing his eyes in the process.

Servant a lips were soft, Naegi moved a little unsure of what to do. That was when Servant placed his hands behind Naegis neck to pull them even closer moving his lips as well, the two now in sync with each other. Butterflies went frantic in Naegis stomach, his lips started to tingle after a few minutes, Servant was a great kisser in his opinion.

After a few minutes the two resurfaced for air and started gulping loudly before looking at each other again. Servant looked happy, really and genuinely happy, Naegi was almost scared he'd start crying again, Naegi was happy Servant was happy, he really and honestly felt he helped him, he also realised, Servant had helped him. 

Changing the ultimate despairs wasn't going to be easy, he was sure Servant would still have many problems, but piece by piece, he could do this. It helped that he now had a boyfriend to help him through it, and although he'd miss him when he entered The Neo World Programme, he was sure to visit him when he graduated.


End file.
